The invention refers to a linear-drive device with two motors, in the case of which one motor drives a nut and the other motor drives a threaded rod. Such a device has the advantage of a much larger regulation range for thrust velocity compared with a device which works only with one motor, which for example drives the spindle.
A crawling, very slow thrust can be achieved if both motors have the same rotational direction, but are operated with a slight revolution speed difference.
A rapid thrust can be achieved if only one motor is operated and the other motor stands still and finally, a very rapid thrust can be achieved if the motors are operated contrarotating.